A Bad Sitch
by luvsvelma
Summary: Plot: instead of having Kim Possible come to the lair, Drakken goes to capture Kim at either her house or Bueno Nacho. Kim Possible c Disney
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Chapter One

Plans

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon in Middleton Colorado and on the east side of Middleton. The evil Dr. Drakken was in his lair, sitting at his desk, and drawing up his evil plans for his next take over the world ideas.

His sidekick Shego came into the room, dressed in her casual black and green jumpsuit, holding her me-pod, her nail file and her villains digest magazine.

"Dr. D, what's the new plan?" Shego asked her boss.

"My newest plan, we should go out and capture Kim Possible ourselves!" says Drakken.

"Good idea Dr. D, but where is she located?" Shego asks.

"We can find her by tracking her on her new Kimmunicator Watch" sneers Drakken.

"Good idea" says Shego, going into the back room to get some supplies for when they went to find Kim.

Drakken cackles evilly because he knows that sooner or later, Kim would be his hostage. Later on the hover car, Drakken is laughing evilly while Shego is flying the hover car.

"Dr. D, are you sure we can find Princess?" Shego asked.

The hover car started beeping, indicating that the GPS device has found Kim. "YES, the GPS device has found her!" yells Drakken sounding very happy.

"Quiet down Dr. D or she might hear us" says Shego.

"Shego, you words hurt, she won't hear us, and then you'll surprise attack her" says Drakken giving Shego some rope, chloroform and two handkerchiefs.

Shego jumps down off the hover car and goes to look for Kim inside the Middleton mall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Captured

Shego walks through the mall and goes to the food court and finds Kim Possible sitting with her boyfriend Ron Stoppable, eating lunch on Martin Luther King Jr. day. Shego sneaks up behind Kim and takes out a handkerchief and some chloroform and puts the chloroform handkerchief over Kim's mouth.

Kim's eyes went wide in surprise but soon closed, as she is knocked unconscious.

Shego picks up the unconscious red-haired teenager and hauled her over her shoulder.

Ron had gone to get a refill and hadn't seen his girlfriend be captured or seen Shego leave a note along with Kim's Kimmunicator watch on the table.

Shego ran out to Drakken and threw Kim into the car. Drakken turns around to see Shego tying Kim up, arms behind Kim's back, legs tied together and some rope around her waist.

"Good job Shego, you've captured Kim Possible!" says Drakken looking at his captive.

"Dr. D, can we get out of here before she wakes up?" Shego asks.

Drakken nods and Shego lifts the hover car into the air and the car flies off. Drakken begins his evil rant but is silenced by Shego when she says for him to be quiet or Kim would wake up right away. Soon, Drakken and Shego return to the lair and Shego carries Kim up and over her shoulder and into the lair.

Shego then uses some rope and ties Kim to a chair and ties her arms behind the chair, legs together and rope around her waist. Shego then ties a cloth gag around Kim's mouth and leaves her tied up to the chair.

Drakken started laughing but Shego told him shut up before Kim woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Diamond Theft

Ron Stoppable was at his house, feeling a lot better than before because he had caught a cold and had to stay home from the mission. Ron was lying in his bed in his dorm, thinking about his girlfriend and their date for that night after she got back from the mission. Ron's Kimmunicator, the one Kim gave to him, was ringing and Wade popped up on the screen. "Hey Wade, what's up"? Ron asks. "Ron, Shego's at the Middleton Jewelry store, trying to steal the world's largest diamond, you're ride should be there in five minutes to pick you up" says Wade typing away on his keyboard. "Okay, I'm on it Wade but where's KP"? Ron asks. "I think she's been captured, you have to be careful" says Wade as Ron's ride comes up to his window. Ron jumped into the plane and went into the back to get his mission outfit on so he could be ready. Ron then jumped out of the plane and ran into the Middleton Jewelry store. Shego was stealing a diamond and saw Ron run in. "Ha, the buffoon I should've known you'd come" sneers Shego 

as she lights her hands up to fight Ron. "Shego, where's KP"? Ron asks angrily. "She's right here only she's a little tied up at the moment" says Shego dragging a tied up Kim Possible and seating her on the floor. "KP, are you okay"? Ron asks running over to untie her but Shego blocks Ron from untying Kim. "Not so fast sidekick" Shego tells Ron as she ties the diamond to the bottom of the hover car and throws Kim into the car. "KP, I'll save you" Ron yells. "Stay out of the way of our plans or else" Shego tells Ron. Ron just stands there as Shego gets away with the diamond and Kim with her for the ride back to the lair. Wade then popped up on the screen with a concerned look on his face. "Wade, you were right, KP was captured, what can I do"? Ron asks, sounding very scared. "Calm down, we'll find a way to save her but in the meantime, you'd better head home and get some rest for your cold" says Wade as Ron's ride comes to pick him up. "I guess you're right Wade, I do need the rest so I can figure out a plan to rescue KP" says Ron as he gets onto his ride and heads home. Ron gets into his bed and lies down and he 

falls asleep from feeling so tired after trying to retrieve the diamond from Shego. Soon, Ron falls fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kim's captivity

Shego then carried Kim back into the lab and the henchmen carried in the diamond into the main lab. "You'll never get away with this, let me go right now" Kim tells Shego. "Not likely Princess" sneers Shego as she reties Kim to the bench she was tied to before. Drakken then walks into the room with his henchmen by his side and behind him, carrying a bag from Bueno Nacho that was for dinner. Shego untied Kim from her bench and walks her up to Drakken. "See that dress in the corner of the room"? Drakken asks Kim pointing at a blue dress. Kim nods her head, struggling in Shego's grip. "Put it on, you'll be dining with me and Shego tonight" says Drakken. "No way" says Kim. "Then you'll dine with the henchmen and you'll wear this" says Drakken holding up a green dress. Kim snatches the blue dress and walks into the bathroom to change into the dress. Once Kim came out, all dressed up Shego took Kim to the dining room table and sat her in a chair with a strap that wrapped 

around Kim's waist. One of the henchmen brought a grilled chicken salad, fresh from Bueno Nacho, was placed in front of Kim with a glass of water and a fork for Kim to use to eat her food. Drakken, Shego and Kim were silent until Shego broke the silence. "So princess, enjoy the food"? Shego asks with a sneer. Kim did not answer for she had fallen asleep from eating the salad because there was knock out gas inside it. Drakken's henchmen carry Kim back over to her bench and retie her to it and then Shego takes out a cloth and ties it over Kim's mouth to keep her quiet. "Dr. D, we did the knock out gas in the food last time, did we have to do it again"? Shego asks. "Yes Shego, I wanted to do this again because last time, it was so much fun seeing her sleep" says Drakken smiling evilly at his arch foe, who was asleep. Shego and Drakken sat down on their couch, at their separate sides and watched the news. "Attention Middleton, we have an announcement, Professor Dementor, one of Kim Possible's arch foes, has just escaped from prison and is after the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer and he knows that Drakken has the P.D.V.I in his lair and Dementor is on his way to retrieve it" says 

Tricia Lebowski. "Oh, Snap" says Drakken as he hears a loud banging on the door of his lair.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Rescued

Ron Stoppable was on a jet plane, on his way to Drakken's lair after finding out his girlfriend was kidnapped by Drakken and Shego. "Wade, where exactly did they take KP"? Ron asks as he gets ready to jump. "The lair that Drakken and Shego are holding Kim in is right below you" says Wade, typing away at his computers. "I'm on it Wade" says Ron, jumping out of the plane and landing right in front of the lair and bursting into the lair, seeing his girlfriend awake and angry. "Let KP go" Ron yells. "SHEGO, ATTACK" orders Drakken. Shego lights up her hands and starts to fight Ron. "Rufus, go try to get Kim free, I'll distract the villains" says Ron. "Uh huh, yup yup" squeaks Rufus, running over to the tied up Kim Possible. Rufus bites through Kim's ropes, freeing her in the process. "YOU THINK YOUR ALL THAT, BUT YOUR NOT" Drakken yells as he and Shego are dragged away from the two teens by the police. "Oh, Ron thank you for saving me" Kim says hugging Ron around his neck, not wanting 

to let go of him. "Anything for you KP" says Ron, wrapping his arms around Kim's waist, not wanting to let go of her either as they walk back to Kim's house to watch the news and then a movie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Epilogue and Authors Notes

Kim and Ron are sitting on the possible family couch, snuggled up next to each other. "And so, thanks to teen hero Kim Possible and her sidekick Ron Stoppable, Dr. Drakken and his sidekick Shego are behind bars and in custody at Middleton Prison. With the villains in jail, Officer Hobble had this to say" says Trica Lebowski as the camera turns towards Officer Hobble. "I want to thank Miss. Possible and Mr. Stoppable for stopping Drakken and Shego yet again from taking over the world with a most dangerous laser" says Officer Hobble, smiling at the two teens through the camera. "Thank You once again for saving me Ron, I love you so much" says Kim kissing Ron on his cheek. "You're welcome KP and I love you to, anything for my KP" says Ron kissing her cheek. The two teens then snuggled up next to each other as a movie came on and played on throughout the night.

THE

END

A/N: I finally got A Bad Sitch finished. Please stay tuned for the sequel A Bad Sitch 2: Drakken's Revenge coming soon Summer 2008


End file.
